The need sometimes arises for irradiating an object to be processed with electromagnetic waves in many directions for the purpose of surface working or the like in various industrial fields.
To know the state of filing of applications for patent or the like aimed at simultaneous electromagnetic wave irradiation in many directions, a survey by search in Japan Patent Office Industrial Property Digital Library has been tried as follows.
Menu: Publication text search
Search formula: (six faces+multiple face)*irradiation*simultaneous*working*(electromagnetic wave+light)
Data: Published patent application
Search date: Jan. 4, 2005
Number of hits: 3
In the results of these surveys, those shown as patent documents 1 and 3 below relate to a technique of simultaneously working in a plurality of working regions on one plane, and the one shown as patent document 2 is a technique of attaching shielding members over a multiplicity of surfaces of an object to be processed and simultaneously or successively irradiating the multiplicity of surfaces with a beam.
[Patent document 1]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-323785, Laser machining apparatus
[Patent document 2]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-318387, Method of processing by energy beam and processing apparatus
[Patent document 3]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-008072, Laser machining method